School Days
by PhoebeGilmore
Summary: ABANDONED AU, Sasuke and Naruto are best friends in High School. Naruto asks for love advice, and Sasuke can’t help him. Shonen-ai starting chapter 2. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1 Love Advice

AN: I'm supposed to be writing for Vita Brevis, Ars Longa, but I'm suffering from a major writer's block. I really have no idea how long this story is going to be, I don't even know what is going to happen. I'm making things up as I'm writing.

Warnings: Shonen-ai in later chapters, OOC and a mad author.

Summary: AU, Sasuke and Naruto are best friends in High School. Naruto asks for love advice, and Sasuke can't help him. Shonen-ai in later chapters.

Chapter 1 Love advice

The sun is shining today. It falls through the window on my notebook. I'm not paying attention to the teacher, there's nothing she can teach me on this subject anyway. I doodle something in my notebook. I'm not even paying attention to what I'm drawing.

"Hey Sasuke, what's with the eyes?"

I turn my head at the whisper and meet my best friend's eyes. I glance down at the paper and see I was drawing eyes. "I don't know, I'm bored I guess."

"So you decided to draw about fifty eyes?"

"Come on, I can't have drawn fifty eyes." I quickly count the eyes and he is right. There are fifty eyes on the paper.

"See, fifty." He turns his head to look at the blackboard again. The teacher is explaining how to write an essay. Why does she even bother to explain it? It's not like we've never written essays before.

I turn back to the paper in front of me. I still can't believe I just drew fifty eyes without noticing. Something must be wrong with me. Well, that's no surprise. I know something is wrong with me. It would be weird if I were perfectly normal after everything I've been through.

The bell rings and I put my notebook back in my schoolbag. I wait for Naruto to finish and together we walk to the cafeteria.

We're early and have a chance to pick out a table for ourselves. Naruto saves some seats for his friends, my friends also, kind of. Soon we are joined by Kiba, Shino and Chouji.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asks. It's not unusual for Shikamaru to be missing. Lately he has been staying home more and more.

"He's sick, again." Chouji answers.

The four start their pointless chatter and I nod along. I'm not really paying attention, these people don't mean anything to me. Well, except Naruto, but Naruto is special. Naruto is my best friend and almost like a brother.

When lunch hour is over we go our separate ways. Naruto and I barely have any classes together, and for the rest of the day I sit next to idiots. That's why nothing worth mentioning happens, without Naruto everything seems so, dull. I think that's the best word to describe it.

I get home to an empty house. My brother is probably hanging out with his friends, and my parents… Well, they've been dead for almost eleven years, so I'm not expecting them home any time soon. I drop my bag in the hall and kick off my shoes. I drop on the couch and put on the TV. It has all become a useless, annoying, boring routine. I make dinner for myself, my brother eats with his friends most of the time.

Just when I'm about to start doing the dishes the phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see Naruto's number.

"Hey Naruto." I answer the phone.

"Hey. I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"No. Why did you call?"

"I needed to talk to someone. About you-know-who." Naruto was referring to the girl he loved, Haruno Sakura, not to Voldemort.

"I'm listening." I always enjoy listening to Naruto. His voice makes me feel happy. And it feels so good that he wants to talk to me about these things.

"Well… I think I might tell her how I feel." I can hear the nervousness in Naruto's voice. "But how do I do that?"

"You're asking the wrong person, I've never told anyone I loved them."

"But, I need help. I don't know how to do this. Remember last time? I don't want that to happen again." Naruto doesn't talk much about the last time he told a girl he loved her. It was pretty rough for him. I never knew how much he had suffered under it, because we weren't this close back then. But he told me about it a few weeks back when he told me he was in love with Sakura. I still think he's hiding how much it hurt him, and I think he's still not over it completely.

"I understand. I wish I could help, but I'm a walking disaster when it comes to love." Which was true, completely true. I always seemed to fall in love with girls who didn't like me. I don't know how I manage to do that.

"Come on, you have like a million fangirls. You can get anyone you want." I can almost hear Naruto rolling his eyes.

"You know just as well as I do that I always manage to fall in love with the girls that don't like me. Like Hinata." The Hyuuga appears before my eyes. She is so beautiful, I love her.

"You don't know that if you don't tell her how you feel."

"Yeah, but I don't have the courage to tell her."

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell Sakura how I feel and if she likes me too , you have to tell Hinata."

I pause, what should I answer? I don't want to get rejected, but what if she likes me too? I would have a girlfriend. Wouldn't that be great? "Okay, we have a deal." I immediately regret agreeing to this.

"Great. Now I just need to find the moment and courage to tell Sakura."

"I think it's really brave you're going to do this."

"Or foolish."

"Maybe. But only if she doesn't like you."

"Oh god, what if she doesn't? I will never be able to talk to her again!" Naruto was starting to panic.

"Don't worry about that yet. You don't know how she feels about you yet, do you? If I were you I'd worry about confessing first."

"It's almost summer vacation." Naruto starts to talk about something completely different.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"Me neither, Europe, here I come!"

"Stop, you're making me jealous, again." Ever since Naruto heard he was going to Europe with his guardian, Iruka, he has been making me jealous with it. He knows how much I want to go there.

"Europe, Europe, Europe!"

"AAAAAAAHH!!"

"Sorry, Sasuke."

"It's okay."

"It's going to be weird not being around each other."

"Yeah, I'll miss our conversations."

"Me too. But I'll call you, promise."

"Please don't forget about the time difference. I don't want you calling me in the middle of the night."

"I'm not that stupid." I can hear that he's pouting. Maybe I know him too well. I mean, I can HEAR him pouting.

"No, you're not. I'm just warning you."

"I have to go now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

-TBC-

AN: I actually drew fifty eyes once. It was during Latin and we were translating a text about Argus, a man with one hundred eyes. But the class was over before I could draw one hundred. It looks pretty creepy all those eyes staring at you.

Oh, before I forget. I need a good title for this story. I don't like School Days. If you have a suggestion, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 My Brother's Lover

**AN:** Second chapter in one day! I'm such a nice author. Don't get used to it though. Shonen-ai starting this chapter. And Itachi!! I love him!

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai , OOC and a mad author.

**Summary:** AU, Sasuke and Naruto are best friends in High School. Naruto asks for love advice, and Sasuke can't help him. Shonen-ai in later chapters.

**Chapter 2 My brother's lover**

Finally the last day of school is over. Now there are two months of endless relaxation waiting for me. I really need that.

My brother is home, for once. I haven't talked to him properly, meaning for more than 20 seconds, for over two weeks.

"Sasuke, welcome home." He greets me as I open the door.

"Itachi. I haven't seen you here in weeks." My surprise can clearly be heard in my voice.

"Yeah, about that… I'm sorry. I've been a lousy brother this last year."

"It's okay." Why am I saying this? It's not! Itachi is the only family I have left. It's not okay he spends more time with his friends than with me.

"You have every right to be mad with me, Sasuke."

I don't answer him. I don't know how I can answer him. I want to yell at him for leaving me alone, but I also want to thank him for coming back.

"Sasuke… I think I owe you an explanation."

"Yes, you do." I'm still afraid to meet his eyes. I don't want him to see the hurt in my eyes. I sit down in a seat across from him.

"I…" What? My brother, THE Uchiha Itachi, doesn't know what to say? And is that nervousness I hear in his voice?

I lift my head and look him in the eyes. And what I see there confirms my suspicions, he is nervous. "Is something wrong?" I'm getting scared. Something really bad must've happened for my brother to look this way.

"No, not really. It's just that… I wasn't hanging out with friends, like I told you."

"Did you join a gang or something?"

"No."

"Then what? Tell me."

"I was with… my boyfriend."

"BOYfriend?" My eyes feel like they're about to fall out.

"Let me guess, you're disgusted by me, right?"

"You… a boyfriend?" I can't connect those two in my head. I just can't see my brother in a relationship.

"Just tell me if you hate me now."

"I don't hate you." I try once again to put everything together. "I just can't see you in a relationship." I start to laugh. It's just so funny trying to picture my brother being all lovey-dovey with someone.

"Why are you laughing?" He sounds a bit relieved.

"The thought of you being lovey-dovey with someone is hilarious."

"It's not!" I don't hear the usual angry tone in his voice when he disagrees with me.

"Yes it is. You never laugh or anything close to showing emotions when there are others around. And now you have a boyfriend."

"Just because I don't show my emotions, doesn't mean I don't have them."

"I know, and I'm sure that you and…"

"Deidara."

"You and Deidara are very happy together. But it's just so funny to picture you walking hand in hand with someone."

"You don't have to laugh though."

"Sorry. Now tell me something about him."

"Why?"

"I'm your little brother, I have to approve him."

"And if you don't?"

"Then you'll have to find another boyfriend." I smirk at him. We both know that I'm kidding, but he still answers it as if I'm serious.

"It's none of your business who I date."

"If you don't want to lose him, you'd better make him look real good."

"Oh, but that isn't hard. He is really good."

"Perv!"

It's been too long since I talked to my brother like this. I missed it.

Naruto calls again later that night.

"I told her."

"How did it go?"

"I don't know. She didn't really say anything. And she refuses to speak to me on AIM. I'm not starting."

"That's good. Let her come to you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You always hear guys saying that in movies."

"Well, I'm just going to enjoy my vacation and not think about it anymore."

"Good for you."

"A little bit of help would be nice. Tell me something that'll keep my mind off of her."

"Ehm… Oh, it's about my brother."

"The emotionless being?"

"Yeah, he has a boyfriend."

I don't hear anything coming from his side of the line. Maybe I shouldn't have told him this.

"Are you still there, Naruto?"

"Yes. It's just… Itachi?"

"I know. Weird, right?"

"Yes. Not that he's dating a guy. I mean if anyone's gay it's him. But that he's dating someone. Or rather someone's dating him."

"I know. I couldn't hold my laughter."

"You laughed at him? In his face?"

"Yes."

"Was he mad?"

"No, he was relieved that I didn't hate him."

"Priceless. I wish I'd seen you laughing at him."

"When are you leaving?"

"Change of subject."

"Yeah, I was just wondering."

"Monday. I can't wait. We're going to London first. After that we're going to the Netherlands, Iruka has a friend there."

"I'm so jealous. Can't I come?"

"If you fit in my suitcase, sure."

"How big is it?"

"Not that big. And my clothes are going in there."

"Damn. And I was looking forward to spending hours in a suitcase."

"Too bad. Iruka's calling me. I need to pack my bags."

"Good luck packing."

"Thanks."

**-TBC-**

**AN:** Yay! Itadei! –does happy dance- I love that couple! I was planning on waiting a bit longer to add Itachi, but I didn't have the patience, Itachi is just too cool!

I still haven't thought of a good title. I suck at thinking of them. Help will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 God must be a yaoifangirl

**AN: **I'm sorry! I haven't updated in so long. I'm terrible I know, but I was having so much trouble with the beginning of this chapter. This must be attempt number 27 or something. But I really wanted to update today, so here is chapter 3. I hope no one is offended by the title. It was not my intention to offend anyone, so sorry to those who are. –bows-

I only just notices I forgot the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs used in this chapter.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai , OOC and a mad author.

**Summary:** AU, Sasuke and Naruto are best friends in High School. Naruto asks for love advice, and Sasuke can't help him. Shonen-ai in later chapters.

**Bold **is song.

_Italics _is dream

**Chapter 3 God must be a yaoi-fangirl**

Summer vacation is almost over, thank god. I hate summer. It's too warm. I like winter, and snow. Naruto had a great time in Europe. And I am not jealous at all. Not in the slightest.

Who am I kidding? I wanted to go in his place, or with him. But I had to spend the summer with my brother and his artistic boyfriend. Great.

Okay, my brother is not the worst company, and his boyfriend is kind of cool as well. And yes, I did have a good time hanging out with them.

But I'm still jealous, because I had to stay at home while Naruto got to spend his entire vacation in Europe.

Today Naruto and I went to the Dark Knight. It was great to see him again, I never knew I would miss him this much. I'm glad he's back.

It's getting late and I decide to go to bed. I always get sleepy watching movies.

"_Sasuke, wait!" Blonde hair moves towards me. He's running._

"_Naruto, slow down. I'm not going anywhere." I smile at him._

_Naruto catches up to me and gives me a chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_I lift my arms to put them around his waist. Naruto moves away before I can grab him. I take a step forward and reach for him._

_He turns around and walks away._

"_Naruto!" I start running, but I only manage to distance myself from him further. "Naruto, come back!" I try to speed up, but nothing seems to help._

"_NARUTO!"_

I wake up. What was that? Did Naruto just…

My hand moves towards my mouth.

No, it was nothing. Just a dream. Dreams don't mean anything. I should just get back to sleep I have a busy day tomo… today.

_I open my eyes, nothing but darkness. A small light appears somewhere far away. Another one pops out of nowhere. More and more small lights keep appearing. They're stars. Last a full moon appears on the sky. It illuminates my surroundings. I find myself laying on a blanket on a grassy hill. To my right is Naruto._

"_It's beautiful." Naruto looks to me and smiles. "Thanks for dinner." _

_Suddenly I notice an empty basket on the blanket. There is also a pair of candles. How come I didn't notice those before. _

"_And for… you know." Naruto lazily waves his hand in the air. The light of the moon, or from the candles, reflects on a simple silver ring._

"_You don't have to thank me for that. Thank you for saying yes." I make my way to him until I'm lying on top of him. I rest on my arms, keeping a few inches between us._

"_If I can't thank you, you can't thank me either." He makes his cute pouty face._

_I can barely hold my laughter. To stop myself from laughing at him, I bend down and capture his lips in a kiss._

_He pushes back immediately, like we've done this a million times. It feels so amazing, so… natural. Like we were meant to kiss each other. Like the only purpose my lips had was to kiss Naruto's._

_Naruto flips us. He removes his lips from mine, giving us both some time to catch our breath._

"_I love you." I whisper, not wanting to break the silence. _

_His eyes, which first stared at me with love, become dull and emotionless. He doesn't move, except for his chest as he breaths. I hear nothing but our heartbeats._

"_I love you." I say a bit louder this time. Maybe he just didn't hear me._

"_Naruto-kun!"_

_Naruto and I both look at the person who called him. The pink haired girl waves towards Naruto._

"_There you are, I've been looking all over for you." She smiles at the blonde._

"_Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto stands up and walks over to Sakura. The ring is no longer on his finger._

"_What were you doing here all on your own?" _

_Alone? I was here with him, right? _

"_Thinking." He says. He reaches Sakura and kisses the girl. "About us."_

"_What about us? You're not breaking up with me, are you?" I can see the questioning look on Sakura's face._

_Please let him break up with her. He's mine!_

"_No Sakura, never. I love you."_

_I sharp pain shoots through my heart._

"_I actually wanted to ask you something." Naruto grabs a box from his pocket and gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes!" Sakura jumps up and down. Tears of happiness are streaming down her face._

_The ground below me opens up and I fall down. I keep falling and falling. Random scenes appear around me. I hear sentences of songs I know._

_I see me and Naruto kissing. I'm pinning him to the wall of our school building. His hands are entangled in my hair._

_**Please kiss me, please kiss me, all night.**_

_I'm sitting on the beach. Naruto sits next to me. We're looking at the sunset, our hands entangled. My mouth moves, I'm saying something to Naruto, but I can't hear it._

_**I can't stop loving you.**_

_I'm in a huge, red, fluffy chair. Naruto sits on my lap talking happily about God knows what. I laugh at something he says. He looks at me angrily before pouting. I must've insulted him. I capture his lips as an apology. _

'_**Cuz I still believe, believe in love.**_

_Naruto is in my kitchen. He stares at a cup of instant ramen. I walk up behind him and hug him from behind. Naruto stops looking at the cup and turns to me. He's pouting, it must be because he has to wait three minutes before he can eat his ramen. I laugh and ruffle his hair. He looked so cute. He slaps my hands away angrily and continues staring at the cup._

_**Why'd you have to be so cute? **_

_There are no more scenes about me and Naruto. I've been replaced by Sakura once again. I'm falling quicker and quicker, but it still doesn't stop._

_Naruto is feeding Sakura some chocolate._

_Naruto and Sakura are watching a movie together._

_Sakura is hugging Naruto._

_Naruto and Sakura are holding hands._

_Naruto and Sakura._

_Sakura and Naruto._

_Not me._

"_HE'S MINE!"_

I wake up with a start. Not again.

I can only draw one conclusion.

If there is a god, she must be a yaoi-fangirl.

**-TBC-**

**AN: **Yay, I finished this chapter finally! I think _Broken Youth_ should be the official Sasunaru song. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Uchiha's like them blonde

**AN: **There is going to be some more Itadei in this chapter. And I have given Sasuke my addiction to the game _Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity._ I love that game!

Before the story begins I want to thank everyone who reviewed or added this story to their favorites/alerts. You guys are amazing! You have no idea how happy I get when I open my mail and see a new review or someone who added this story to their favorites/alerts. So, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or Sonic.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai , OOC and a mad author.

**Summary:** AU, Sasuke and Naruto are best friends in High School. Naruto asks for love advice, and Sasuke can't help him. Shonen-ai in later chapters.

**Chapter 4 Uchiha's like them blonde.**

This is too early. This is way too early. The sun isn't even up yet.

And all I can think about is him! And those dreams.

They can't mean… no, that can't be. I am **not** in love with my best friend! They were just dreams, nothing more. I don't want to kiss hi… **No!** This is so confusing.

I get my hand out of my hair and go downstairs, before I pulled all of my hairs out in frustration. I need something to distract me from… him. Distraction came in the form of _Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity._

"Come on Sonic, you stupid blue hedgehog. No, don't fall you stupid thing." I throw the controller on the floor. I hate this level, I always fall off at the same point. Who ever thought of this game is very sadistic.

"Okay, one more time. It has to work this time." I grab the controller again, breathe in and out slowly a few times to calm down. I press start and the race begins.

"Yes!"

"Sasuke? What are you doing up so early?" Itachi looked like he had just woken up. Which makes sense, because it is still too damn early.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes. Why are you playing games this early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Please don't let him ask anything else. I don't want to lie to him, but keeping information from him is fine.

"Try to keep it down, will you? I do want to get some more sleep."

"I will."

Itachi walks back to his room. Just before leaving the room he turns around. He looks like he wants to ask me something. "Are you… Just know you can talk to me if something is bothering you, okay?"

"I know, thanks." A sigh of relief leaves my mouth when he finally leaves the room. I don't want to talk about this, not even to my (gay) brother. Because talking means thinking about it. And the last thing I want is to think about this, because it means nothing. It was just a stupid dream. And that pain that I feel in my heart every time I think of the absent look on Naruto's face when I told him I loved him, meaningless. And the feeling like my soul is being ripped out of my body whenever I see him proposing to Sakura, nonexistent. Okay, I might be overreacting, but it does hurt. I mean, it **doesn't!**

Several hours and two games later, Itachi comes down again. He looks less sleepy now.

"Morning. I made breakfast." I welcome him.

"Thanks." He gets his breakfast and sits down next to me on the floor. "You've been playing games all this time?"

"Yes."

"Should I be worried?" He looks worried already.

"No." I don't want him to worry. There's nothing to worry about, it was after all just a dream.

"Well, I am. You never play games for this long." He grabs the controller from my hands and pauses the game. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I see him rolling his eyes, he doesn't believe me. "I just had a strange dream. And then I couldn't go back to sleep."

Itachi sighs, but doesn't ask any more questions. He knows he's not going to get anything else out of me.

I finish the level I had started and turn off the Wii. "I'm going to take a shower." Itachi still looks worried when I leave the room. I don't know how I can change that, other than telling him the truth. I don't want to see him like this, but I also don't want to talk about those dreams.

Later that day Itachi and I go to the opening of Deidara's gallery. Deidara and his friend, Sasori, have been busy all summer to open it.

They met when they were 17, 2 years after Deidara ran away from home. Deidara was homeless at the time and Sasori took him in. Sasori was also the one to get Deidara interested in art. They've been saving up to open a gallery for years.

When we enter the store Deidara comes running to Itachi. He hugs him and Itachi almost falls over.

"You're here!" Deidara kisses his boyfriend, my brother. I turn the other way, somehow Deidara's blonde hair reminds me of Naruto and Itachi reminds me of me and that's not something I want to think about. "Sasuke, you came as well!"

"God, you're even more energetic than normally." Itachi says. I say that to Naruto so many times. No, have to get him out of my head.

"I'm just really happy you're both here. I can hardly believe this is really happening." Deidara looks so happy. His eyes are almost sparkling.

"Deidara!" Sasori calls for the blonde.

"I have to go." He gives Itachi a quick kiss and leaves. "See you later!"

I look at Itachi. He looks so happy, is that because of Deidara? I never saw my brother this happy before he had Deidara.

It isn't long before I lose Itachi in the crowd. I'm actually kind of happy not to see him right now, I'm getting rather tired of the worried looks he keeps giving me. I walk around and look at the different paintings and sculptures.

"Pretty interesting, aren't they?" I know that voice, I heard it just last night in my dreams.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" I try to keep the images from last night's dream out of my head, but I fail.

"Iruka wanted to come see this place. And I wanted to meet this Deidara. He must be pretty weird, seeing as he's dating your brother." God, I love that goofy grin of his. This is better than those dreams.

"I'll introduce you. He's actually pretty normal." Seeing Naruto here, it's so much better than any dream.

"Cool!"

I grab his hand and pull him through the crowd in search for Deidara. I spot Sasori's red hair. "Sasori, have you seen Deidara?"

"I think he's in the back." Sasori replies quickly before continuing talking to some journalist.

Naruto and I go through the door leading to private part of the gallery. Several unfinished paintings stand against the walls. Only one wall doesn't have paintings resting against it. That's the wall where my brother is pinning Deidara to. Deidara's hands are in Itachi's hair, while my brother's tongue is in Deidara's mouth. I cough to get their attention.

Itachi notices our presence and quickly pulls away from Deidara. "Sasuke, Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto wanted to meet Deidara, I thought I'd introduce them. But if you're busy…"

"No, we're not too busy." Deidara had shot out of his dazed state of mind. "I'd love to meet your friend." Deidara walked up to Naruto and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. I've heard a lot about you from Sasuke."

Naruto looks at Deidara's hands intently and raises an eyebrow in wonder.

Deidara notices the confused look on Naruto's face. "Oh", he holds up his hands for Naruto to see, on each hand there was a mouth. They're tattoos, I got them when I was 17. Sasori dared me to get them."

"They're… interesting." I knew Naruto had already declared Deidara crazy in his head.

"Thanks. I didn't like them at first, but I've grown fond of them. "

The four of us talk for a while, until Naruto and I decide to give Itachi and Deidara some privacy. We look at a few paintings and talk about some stupid stuff. Then Iruka comes to us.

"Sasuke, it's nice to see you again." He smiles at me kindly.

"It's nice to see you as well."

"I hate to break things up, but it's time to go." He turns to Naruto. "Come on."

"Bye Sasuke, see you Monday."

Not long after Naruto leaves my brother comes to me. His hair looks less perfect than normal and his clothes are ruffled. "Are you ready to go?"

I nod. "Had a good time?"

**-TBC-**

**AN:** Yes,I finished this chapter! I´m really looking forward to the next one. You will find out what happened when Sasuke was younger.

Reviews make me happy.


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams of the past

**AN: **I've been wanting to write this chapter for days, but now that I've started writing it I hate myself for thinking of it. Why couldn't I think of something else? But I don't want to change it. I also, finally, know how this is going to end. Well, almost. There are two possible endings and I can't decide which one to chose. I like both endings, so either way is fine by me. But for now here is chapter 5.

**Chapter 5 Dreams of the past**

"_Where's Itachi?" I ask my mother._

"_He's sleeping over at his friend's. It's just the three of us tonight." My mother turns towards me, she smiles. "Your father should be home soon. Can you set the table?"_

"_Yes mother."_

_I put the plates on the table when my father walks in._

"_How was your day?" He asks me._

"_Great, we had a test and I was the best." I answer him with a big smile on my face._

"_As expected."_

_My smile disappears. He expects me to be the best, but he doesn't even praise me. The only thing he does is punish me when I'm not the best_

_We eat in silence. Time seems to slow down. Until someone knocks on the door._

_Things move too fast for me to see what's happening. My father walks to the door. When he sees who's behind it he yells something, I can't hear what he's saying. My mother pushes me into a closet and tells me to be silent. The door is open on a small crack and I can see my mother hiding my plate._

_My father enters again, followed by a man with long black hair. The unknown man has a gun pointed to my father's back._

"_Is there anyone else in the house?" The man asks._

"_No, our sons are at a sleepover." My father sounds confident and not scared at all. My mother is the complete opposite, she's shaking with fear._

"_Why are you here?" She asks._

"_I want my money." The man looks angry and he scares me._

"_We need another week." My father still hasn't lost his cool._

"_You said that last week. I want it now." The man shoves his gun in my father's back. Father is surprised by the sudden movement and falls to the floor._

"_I don't have it now. I need another week." Even on his knees my father looks confident._

"_Not what I want to hear." The man raises his gun towards my mother and shoots. The sound of the gun hurts my ears, I want to scream when I see my mother falling to the floor, but I remember her words. I bite my tongue and manage to stay quiet._

_The man starts talking to my father again, but I don't hear them. I look at my mother. The pool of blood surrounding her slowly growing. The movement of her chest slows down rapidly until it stops. I look at my father. His confident expression vanished and his eyes show such sadness. I've never seen my father like this. Now I'm sure that something is really wrong._

_They keep talking, and it looks like my father is pleading. I don't hear a single word they're saying. The only thing I can hear is the gunshot, it keeps repeating itself over and over in my head. I don't know how long I sit there like that, but the man looks around nervously. I strain my ears and hear the cause of his growing discomfort, a siren._

_He shouts something to my father. My father points somewhere, I can't see where exactly. The man runs towards it and opens a drawer. I see him pulling money out of it, for a minute the man looks hopeful, but something upset him. Maybe there wasn't enough in there. _

_The sound of the siren grows louder and louder. The man looks scared. He yells something at my father again while pointing his gun at him._

_I close my eyes, I know what comes next. I hear another gunshot, followed by hurried footsteps. I open my eyes and see my father lying on his back, blood streaming down his face. The strange man is gone._

_I'm too scared to move from my place in the closet. I'm too scared to make a sound. I'm even almost too scared to breathe. _

_The front door gets kicked open and man in blue uniforms walk into the room, their guns raised. I hear their footsteps moving through the house, searching for the strange man. I know they're policemen, the good guys, but I'm still too scared to move._

_I feel something wet moving down my cheek, a tear. A small whimper leaves my mouth. It's enough to attract the attention from one of the men. He turns around and walks to the closet I'm in._

_I see a tan hand opening the door. A man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes smiles kindly at me. "Sasuke, are you hurt?" He offers me his hand._

_I take his hand and he pulls me up. I notice I'm not a small child anymore. The room with my parents dead bodies is gone. It's just me and him in a white room._

"_It's going to be okay, I promise. I'm here for you if you need me." Naruto says with a smile._

_I let the tears stream freely now and lean against his muscular chest. He pulls me tight against his chest and lets me cry._

"_It's going to be okay." He whispers in my ear. "I'm here for you."_

"Sasuke!"

I open my eyes and see Itachi staring at me with a worried look.

"I heard you screaming, is everything okay?" He sits down on my bed.

I move so I sit next to him. "No. I had a nightmare about…" I feel tears streaming down my face, just like in the dream.

"It's okay. It was just a dream. It's over now." He puts an arm around me in comfort.

"No, it's not just a dream. It was… about that night. When they… were … killed." The last word barely leaves my mouth.

"Oh." Itachi doesn't know what else to say. He pulls me closer to him.

I let myself be hugged by him, my tears soaking his pajama. After a while I speak again.

"The ending was different." My voice isn't above a whisper, but Itachi hears everything. "Naruto found me. And he… he comforted me."

"Hn." My brother still doesn't know what to say, but shows he's listening by that small sound.

"I… I think…" I'm trying to say what's been on my mind for that last two days. All my doubts are gone now, no more denial. "Itachi… I think I love him."

**-TBC-**

**AN: **Yay, Sasu loves Naru! I knew it! (Of course I knew it, I'm writing this story.)

I know this chapter isn't that long, but I wanted to stop there. Next chapter will be the beginning of the new school year. I'm so excited, it's going to be so much fun! And a lot of drama. –cries- Poor… No, I won't say. You'll just have to wait.

Reviews make me extremely happy

In case anyone is wondering who the strange man is, it's Ma-chan (more commonly known as Madara).


	6. Chapter 6All is fair in love and war

**AN: **I'm sorry it took me so long to update. But I'm very busy with school and I've had a terrible migraine all week. And I wasn't satisfied with this chapter. I need to write this part otherwise the story doesn't make sense, but I'd rather skip it.

**Chapter 6 All is fair in love and war… right?**

"Have you heard?" Naruto suddenly says.

"Heard what?"

"Sakura told Lee she loves him." Naruto let his head hang.

"Oh." I don't know how to react to that. "How did Lee react?"

"He doesn't know whether he likes her or not. At least that's what he said to me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I want her to be happy." He doesn't look like he wants that. Maybe I should tell him that. No, he wants to be happy, I want him to be happy.

"I think it's really good you look at it this way."

"But still I'd rather have her with me."

"Of course. I want that too." No, I don't care about Sakura. I want you to be with me! ME!

"What? It's that late already?" He look at the clock with huge eyes. "I have to go. See you later!" He grabs his (orange) bag and runs off.

I pull a book out of my bag, put on my mp3-player and the world disappears. That is until Lee, of all people, sits down next to me. I try to ignore him, I really do. But he's Lee. It's impossible to ignore him. So my book goes back into my bag and the music is turned off.

"So, I heard about you and Sakura." I really want to know if there's a future for them. So maybe Lee joining me wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"It's almost like everyone is talking about it." He sighs to show his annoyance. Or rather to show his fake annoyance. Lee loves attention. "She told me she's loved me for years."

"And, do you… how do you feel about her?" Now it gets interesting.

"I don't know. Maybe I do like her. But I have only just broken up with Tenten." **(1)**

"But, how do you feel when you're around Sakura?" He's not getting away without answering me. And I'm not buying his 'I don't know' crap.

"It feels good. Comfortable."

"Could it be love?" Okay, now I'm just pushing him into dating her. That's wrong I should stop.

"Maybe."

But if I don't stop, and he really starts dating Sakura, she can't date Naruto. "If I were you I would think about it. Sakura is a great girl." No, she isn't. Stupid pink haired bitch that turned down Naruto.

"I think I'll do that."

The rest of the day passes without anything interesting happening, as always. I'm really getting sick of this boring routine. The only new thing right now is… well the way I feel about Naruto. And that is really unwanted.

That night Naruto calls, interrupting the ten minutes I was able to think about something that wasn't him.

"They're dating." He begins.

"Who?" Could he mean Lee and Sakura.

"Lee and Sakura." He sighs heavily. I'm happy, my love rival, hate that word, is taken!

"Oh. How are you feeling?" Standard question, again.

"I'm happy for them. Sakura should be happy." It doesn't sound like he is.

"You don't have to pretend when you're talking to me."

"It hurts!" Ouch, is it my fault? "We were such good friends last year, and now we're not even talking. And now she's dating Lee!" I wish I hadn't talked to him today.

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone's talking about them. And it's ju…"

Is it my fault? Of course not. Just because I talked to Lee about it, and I might have pushed him a bit in that direction, doesn't mean they're together because of me. So I have no reason to feel guilty for Naruto's sadness.

"…suke? Sasuke? Are you listening?"

"Sorry, I was distracted." I need to pay more attention.

"By what? Hinata?"

Hinata? Why would I think about her? Oh right, Naruto thinks I love her. I can't tell him the truth. "Maybe…"

"You perv."

"Not in that way." Hopefully this will stop him from talking about Lee. I feel so guilty.

"Sure…"

"You hang out with Jiraiya way too much."

"He's my grandfather, sort of."

"Still, he's a pervert, and he's turning you into one as well."

"Sasuke."

I laugh at him, he's so predictable. He's probably pouting, or sticking his tongue out.

"I have to go. Iruka says I'm on the phone too much."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye!"

The beeping sound tells me the connection is broken. The smile that was on my face from speaking with Naruto, from hearing his voice, slowly disappears. He's hurt. And he's hurt because of me. I don't care whether I really was the one who made Lee accept Sakura or not, but it feels like I was. It feels like it is my fault. And Naruto is hurt because of it.

And as much as I want to be the one to comfort him. To hold him in a way that can no longer be described as friendly. I know it will never be. I dream of him, of us being together. All the while knowing that is what they always will be, dreams. Just dreams.

I close my eyes and groan. Why do I do this to myself? I should just stop dreaming, stop hoping.

But I can't control my dreams. So whatever I decide, it's no use as long as I keep dreaming about it. Him.

"Boy trouble?"

I open my eyes and see Itachi. His eyes show a mixture of amusement and worry. But that's understandable. I would also be amused if I saw someone lying upside down on the couch.

I try to sit upright again, but find it is more difficult than I thought it would be. Itachi grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Thanks." I mutter.

"That's what brothers are for."

"To help their little brother get up?"

"To help their little brothers." Itachi sits down next to me. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." I pull my legs up against my body, my arms are wrapped around my knees and I rest my head on them. I know that this position doesn't really show I'm alright, but it feels safe.

Itachi just sits there, not talking. Or maybe waiting for me to start talking. He just stares ahead of himself, his face emotionless. After ten minutes I break.

"They're dating." I say.

My brother turns around but doesn't say anything.

"Lee and Sakura." I answer my brother's unspoken question. "Naruto is upset about it. He loves Sakura."

I stop talking and Itachi remains silent. My brother knows me too well. I always start talking when he just sits there silently.

"I feel guilty." I mumble into my knees. Itachi heard me, he hears everything. Sometimes it's annoying, I can never call him names behind his back. But right now I love it. I don't want to speak above a whisper. "I talked to Lee today. And I kind of pushed him into dating Sakura. I didn't want her to be with Naruto."

"It's not your fault." My brother senses I told him everything, it's advice time now. "It was their own decision to start dating." Itachi stands up and walks to the table. He grabs a black book. "Here." He hands it to me.

I look at him questioning.

"You can write your feelings in here." He receives a disgusted look from me. "I know it sounds girly, but it really helps. Just try it, okay?"

I nod and put the book down. Let him believe I'll try it. There is no way I will keep a … diary. It sounds wrong just thinking that word.

**- TBC –**

**(1)Sorry, I needed a name there. I do not support LeeTenten in any way. Please don't be disgusted by it too much.**

**AN: **That's done. Here's a small preview of the next chapter as a thank you for the reviews, alerts and favs I got. You guys are amazing, thank you! I will try to update as soon as possible.

**Preview:**

I look up at the familiar house. It's been so long since I've been here, too long. And the only reason I'm here now is because of this school project. I walk towards the door. We haven't talked in so long. Okay, we talk, but not about things that matter. Only about school and such. We used to talk so much, kind of like Naruto and I.

But who knows, maybe this project will be the beginning of many more conversations.

I ring the bell and wait for someone to open the door. It isn't long before I get welcomed inside. Pale eyes look at me happily. "Great to see you again Sasuke."

**And now you will have to wait to see who this mystery person is. Though it shouldn't be too hard. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7It's not a diary! I swear

**AN**: I'm so sorry for waiting this long before updating! Please forgive me. Without further delay I give you chapter 7.

**Chapter 7 It's not a diary, I swear!**

I look up at the familiar house. It's been so long since I've been here, too long. And the only reason I'm here now is because of this school project. I walk towards the door. We haven't talked in so long. Okay, we talk, but not about things that matter. Only about school and such. We used to talk so much, kind of like Naruto and I.

But who knows, maybe this project will be the beginning of many more conversations.

I ring the bell and wait for someone to open the door. It isn't long before I get welcomed inside. Pale eyes look at me happily. "Great to see you again Sasuke."

"Hey Neji."

Neji steps aside to let me enter. His house is just like I remember. It's huge, the walls are all white. It's a simple design and quite calming. But it also feels very cold. I leave my shoes in the hallway and hang up my coat. I follow Neji to the top floor. His room is on the left.

I have to adjust to the dark atmosphere in his room after walking through the white house. The darkness is almost blinding. Every item in the room is either dark blue or black. It is a complete contrast to the rest of the house.

Neji sits down at his desk and I take the chair next to him. The book we need is already placed on his desk. Neji is extremely organized. Or at least he can be. It depends on his mood.

"So, we have to translate this piece about Io and Jupiter?" He asks.

"Yes." I sigh and grab the dictionary. "We'd better start if we ever want to finish this."

For about fifteen minutes we concentrate on the text, trying to translate it to English.

"Ah! I hate Latin!" Neji slams the book closed. "Why did I ever choose this subject? It's useless and I can't do it."

"I know. But it's the last year. It would be a waste of time if we drop it now."

"We didn't even manage to translate one sentence in fifteen minutes." Neji lets his head fall on his arms.

"That's only because the sentence is like ten pages." I try to get Neji motivated again, but it doesn't seem to work. "We could search for a translation on the Internet and change a few things."

"You do that?" Neji asks. He looks surprised.

"Yeah. I can't translate if my life depended on it. I do it all the time." I admit. Lying to Neji is no use.

"Me too." Neji pushes the power button on the computer and the screen blinks on. "It takes some time before we can use it. It's an old computer. Hinata got a new computer and I got her old one."

"It's okay. We could just talk or something. We haven't talked in ages."

"I miss it. Sometimes I wish we could go back to being children. Remember how we used to play ninja?"

I laugh at the memory. "How could I ever forget that?"

"How are things with you now? Any girls?" He asks me.

"There is someone I like, but I'm not dating anyone. And you?"

Neji stares at his feet. "Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course."

"I'm dating someone. A boy." He has a red blush on his cheeks.

"Who?"

"You don't think I'm disgusting?" The surprise is clear in his voice.

"No. My brother is gay. And… Well… I guess I can tell you. The person I like is also a boy."

"Who?"

"I asked first." I doesn't feel weird talking to Neji about this. A long time ago we swore to never tell anyone our secrets, and we have yet to break it.

"Shikamaru."

"Naruto."

After that we talked about everything that has happened to us lately. It wasn't until the end of the afternoon that we remembered the assignment. We look for a translation and change a few things, we finished within fifteen minutes.

When I come home my brother isn't there. A note on the fridge tells me he's out with Deidara. I heat up something for dinner before going to my room. It's weekend so I don't have to do my homework today. It's probably better to get it out of the way, but don't want to do it yet. I grab my mp3-player to listen to some music.

_I got a lot of things I have to do.  
All these distractions our futures coming soon.  
We're being pulled a hundred different directions, but whatever happens I know I've got you.  
You're on my mind, you're in my heart.  
It doesn't matter where we are.  
We'll be alright even if we're miles apart.  
All I wanna do is be with you, be with you.  
There's nothing we can't do, just wanna be with you, only you.  
No matter where life takes is nothing can break us apart.  
I just wanna be with you._

What is that? I look at the screen and see it's a song from High School Musical. This can only mean one thing.

"Itachi, I'm going to kill you!" My brother once again decided to put new songs on **my** mp3-player. The bastard.

I look at the title of the song. _Just wanna be with you._ Somehow it reminds me of Naruto. Why does everything I see or do have to lead to him? It's driving me crazy. It did help talking to Neji, but not enough. Not anymore, thanks to my brother.

I see the book my brother gave me on my desk. Maybe he was right, he usually is. Maybe it really does help to write about it.

But I don't want to keep a diary. It just feels wrong. Wait, I know. I can write letters to Naruto. I won't send them or anything, but I will write them to him. It can be like I'm really telling him something. Yes, that could work.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm writing this letter to you because there's something you need to know. Or rather, something I need to tell you that you can't know. That's why I'm not sending this letter. Does it even make sense? I don't care._

_Well, you see… I found out something about myself this summer. And it's really bugging me. I need to talk to someone about it. I already told Itachi and I talked to Neji today, but somehow I'm missing something, someone. You. We talk about everything, but I can't tell you this. Because it involves you._

_I love you. So that's out. The thing I found out is that I'm bi. And I like you, a lot. Maybe even love you. I don't know. I think I do. It's all just so confusing. I wish you were here to help me._

_But I can't tell you, I won't tell you. Our friendship is too important. _

_I'm really sorry for keeping this a secret from you, but I'm too scared to tell you. I don't want to lose you as a friend. _

_I'll keep writing these letters when I have something to tell you, but I'll never actually send them. You'll never read these words. _

_Or maybe I will let you read this if I ever decide to tell you. _

_So, if you are actually reading this, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me, okay?_

_Love,_

_Sasuke._

**AN: **I just found my notes for this story. I don't know what I was on, but some things are ridiculous. I wrote some things down on the characters, and you'll never guess what I wrote down next to Itachi's name. I'll tell you, but be aware, it's very… disturbing. Itachi likes wearing women's underwear… I don't know why I ever thought that was a good idea.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I wanted to update before I leave to Disneyland Paris (Yay!). I'll try to write some more on the way there. Please don't hate me. (And review?)


	8. Chapter 8 Shikamaru

**AN: **I'm sorry, I suck… yeah, whatever. Update.

**Chapter 8 Shikamaru**

I hate admitting this, but my brother was right. Writing did help. I've already filled half of the book he gave me in the past month.

Nothing much happened. I'm still crazy about Naruto and he doesn't know.

The only thing that changed drastically is my friendship with Neji. Ever since that project for Latin our friendship is close to what it used to be. Before we got placed in different classes. Before I became friends with Naruto.

Shikamaru is still absent a lot. And when he does attend school he looks tired. I'm worried about him. I'm not the only one. Naruto and his friends are also worried. They're discussing visiting Shikamaru this Friday. Maybe I should listen to what they say in case they want to invite me.

"So, Friday after school we'll go to his place?" Kiba said, rather loudly. He and Naruto just can't talk below a shout.

"Yes. Are you coming as well, Sasuke?" Naruto turns to me.

"I'm sorry, I have this thing with my brother planned. Wish him well for me, will you?" I'll ask Neji if he knows what's wrong with Shikamaru this afternoon. He'll give more answers than Shikamaru.

I doodle my way through my last class of the day. I hear the teacher explaining Intelligent D-something. I'm sure I can find the same information in the book. I don't feel like listening.

On my way to Neji's house I meet Hinata.

"Sasuke. What are you doing here?" I'm one of the only people Hinata can talk to without blushing and/or stuttering. She is rather attractive, but I don't know how I ever could've thought she was the one for me. Not anymore, not since I've fallen for Naruto.

"I wanted to talk to Neji."

"Oh. Okay."

"So, how have you been lately?" I smile at her. One of my rare smiles.

"Good. It's my birthday soon. Father is insisting on a big party for my female friends."

"He's still against you dating any of the guys in school? Or is he setting you up with the son of one of his business companions?"

"You're right. According to him the guys in our school are 'below me' and I deserve better."

"Translation: I want you to marry someone rich with famous parents because that's good for the family business." I joke.

"Exactly." She laughs at my words. It's actually kind of sad that her father really thinks like that. I wonder how he would react if he finds out his son is gay.

I don't even notice it when we reach her house.

"You can come in. I'll call Neji."

I nod and follow her through the door.

"Neji! Sasuke's here!" She calls for her cousin.

"Tell him to come upstairs." Neji yells back.

"You heard him."

"Thanks." I smile at her one last time before going to Neji's room.

The dark colors once again overwhelm me. I see Neji lying on his bed, reading a book.

"I'm sorry I didn't call before showing up. Are you busy?"

"It's okay." He places the book on his nightstand. "Did you have a reason for coming here?"

"Yes." I sit down on one of the chairs. "I was wondering if you knew what's going on with Shikamaru."

"I know. But I'm not sure I should tell you." Neji avoids my look.

"I won't tell anyone. I want to know because Naruto and the others plan on visiting him Friday."

"No!" Neji heads snaps up. "They shouldn't. They shouldn't visit him."

"Okay. I might be able to stop them. But I'd like to know what's going on with him."

Neji bites his bottom lip. He's probably weighing his options. Either he tells me, probably breaking a promise to Shikamaru with it, or he risks Naruto and the others finding out by visiting Shikamaru.

"You don't have to tell me. I'll think of something." Did I just say that? I could've found out very easily. But that wouldn't be fair. Neji's my friend and I shouldn't black mail him like this.

"Promise not to tell anyone, okay? Shikamaru doesn't want anyone to know."

"Promise." Maybe it was a good decision. Now I don't have to feel guilty for black mailing my friend and I find out what is happening to Shikamaru.

"Did you know Shikamaru's mother died last year?"

"What?" no, I didn't know.

"I take that as a no. Shikamaru didn't want anyone to know. He told me that it would just be troublesome if everyone was worrying about him. But I think he just didn't want anyone to know because he doesn't want to confront it all the time."

I can understand that. After my parents died everyone was asking me how I felt. And they just wouldn't stop. It wasn't something I wanted to talk about to others. It would've been easier if no one had known.

"His father broke down after that. He drinks a lot and Shikamaru is the one who takes care of him."

"That's…" I don't know what I could answer. I couldn't find a word strong enough.

"I think his father hits him, but Shikamaru says that isn't the case."

"What makes you think that?"

"He has a lot of bruises. They appeared shortly after his mother died. They got worse the last 2 weeks. I'm worried, but he doesn't accept any help. I tried telling someone about my suspicions, but no one believed me. His father is famous because of the medicine he developed." Neji let his head fall in his hands.

"I'll make sure Naruto and the others stay away from his place. But maybe we should check up on him this weekend."

"I was planning on going Saturday, I'd like it if you came with me. If something's happening to him maybe the two of us can help him."

"I'll help in any way that I can. But I should go home now, my brother doesn't know I'm here and he might overreact."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes."

I was right about my brother. He was waiting for me at home. I explained where I was and he dropped it quickly. I ended my day the same way I did any other, writing a letter to Naruto.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I have to lie to you. I don't know how I'm going to do that. But I will, I have to for Neji._

_I don't want to think about that right now. So I should think about something else. Like you. Your blonde hair, your bright blue eyes, your incredible sexy body. I love everything about you._

_Okay, not helping. This will just make me depressed again. So… I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to (try to) sleep now._

_Love, _

_Sasuke._

**TBC**

**AN: **I'm so sorry I didn't update in so long. Please forgive me.

To make up for it, I did research for this story. I actually looked something up on the Internet instead of making stuff up. You should be happy, there were a lot of difficult words in there. I will try to update sooner next time. Please review, even if I don't deserve it.


	9. Chapter 9 Moving In

**Chapter 9 Moving in**

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to convince Naruto and the others not to go to Shikamaru. I think Naruto knows that I lied to him, but he didn't say anything about it.

Right now I can't think about it, I have a dinner with my brother, his idea. And whenever he suggests for us to have dinner together I know something big is happening. I know that there's something he wants to talk to me about. But unlike other times I have no idea what it is he wants to tell me.

We cook dinner together, just like we used to do with our mother when we were younger. We feel like a real family again. Like we never lost our parents, like we are normal. It is nice to feel this way. I missed this. I wonder how long it will take before that feeling is gone again.

Halfway through dinner I can't take it anymore and I ask him what he wants to tell me.

"Well…" He is once again nervous, like he was when he told me about Deidara. "I was planning on asking Deidara to move in."

"Really?"

"If you don't want him to move in I won't ask him though." He adds immediately. He can be very caring if he wants to. Most people don't know that about my brother.

"Just don't keep me up at night."

"What?" It was the funniest sight. Itachi looked shocked by my reaction.

"Well, I don't want to be kept awake all night because you and Deidara are…"

"I understand what you meant." I notice the smallest trace of a blush on Itachi's cheeks.

"Itachi, is that a blush?"

"No!"

I laugh and continue eating. I'm glad this is what my brother wanted to discuss. It would be great if Deidara moved in. He's here almost all the time already. And I can't stand the face my brother makes when Deidara goes back to the apartment he shares with Sasori.

When I'm helping my brother with the dishes he voices his concerns again.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You don't have to say yes for me. I understand if you don't want Deidara to move in." he begins to ramble. It's actually almost cute, if he were anyone but Itachi. He just isn't cute.

I roll my eyes at his questions and grab the phone. I dial Deidara's number and wait for the blonde to answer.

"Itachi?" I hear him say.

"No, his little brother."

"Sasuke? Why are you calling? Is something wrong with Itachi?" he begins to panic.

"No, nothing's wrong. But my brother wants to ask you something." I give the phone to Itachi. And tell him; "Ask him."

Itachi grabs the phone while I continue doing the dishes. "Deidara?"

I only hear his side of the conversation, but I think I can guess what Deidara is saying.

"No, I'm not going to break up with you." Itachi glares at me, but his glare has no effect on me.

"Deidara, calm down. I swear nothing is wrong… yeah, I love you too." The glare intensifies, but it still has no effect on me whatsoever.

"If you stop talking for a few seconds I can ask you." He waits a little while, I guess for Deidara to become silent. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to move in with me."

I can hear the yell of joy Deidara shouts out. "YES YES YES!!!!"

The smile on my brother's usually emotionless face tells me how truly happy he is. I quietly leave the kitchen to give him some privacy. Besides, I'm pretty tired from the long week of school. I fall asleep very quickly.

The next morning Deidara is already at our house, moving his stuff. When he sees me he comes over to me and hugs me. "Thank you!"

"I didn't do anything." I try to get out of the hug, physical contact isn't my favorite thing in the world.

"If you hadn't approved Itachi never would've asked me. So thank you for wanting me in your life."

"No problem."

Luckily Deidara is satisfied with that answer and leaves me alone.

I say goodbye to my brother and walk to Neji's house. He was already waiting for me and together we go to Shikamaru. We're both deadly silent on the way there.

When Neji rings the bell no one opens the door. He gets a key from his pocket to open the door. "Shika gave it to me in case of emergency. I think this qualifies as one."

I nod and follow him into the house.

"I haven't been here in a few months. Shikamaru always made excuses. Now I see why."

I could see why as well. Broken empty bottles filled the floor. There were holes in the wall and the picture frames that once hung on the wall had fallen on the floor. The glass mixing with the glass of the bottles.

We move through the hallway carefully. Neji opens the first door to our right and steps inside. I follow him and find myself in the living room. It looks even worse than the hallway. A lamp has been thrown against a wall, the television is broken. There are more bottles on the floor and … Shikamaru!

Neji runs towards him. Shikamaru sits against a wall, he is terribly pale and is covered in blood and bruises. Neji tries to shake him awake, but it doesn't help.

"Shika! Wake up Shika!" Neji is crying. "Please Shika, I need you."

I call an ambulance. I hope we aren't too late.

**AN: **I know, a very short chapter. Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10 Hospital

**AN: **I can't believe it's been this long since I last updated. I'm so sorry. But I've been having a lot of problems in my life. But my life is now mostly back on track. Well, except for the fact that I didn't graduate. But I'm working on that. In case you are interested in my screwed up life, I've found out that I'm bisexual and a lot of the things that Sasuke is feeling are based on that. Including falling in love with his best friend. Which really sucked for me. But I'm over her now, and I'm able to write more. Also, I'm going to post a poll for this story. So you should check it out after reading this chapter.

**THE STORY SO FAR**: Sasuke falls in love with his best friend, Naruto. Naruto loves Sakura and Sakura loves Lee. Sakura and Lee are dating, which makes Naruto pretty jealous, even though he tries to hide it. Deidara moved in with Itachi and Sasuke. Neji and Shikamaru are dating. Something's wrong with Shikamaru and Sasuke and Neji went to check up on him. They found him unconscious in his destroyed living room.

**Chapter 10 Hospital**

A week passed since Neji and I found Shikamaru passed out in his living room. Neji has been in the hospital the entire time. We're all worried about him. Just two days ago the doctors found out he has ALL, an acute form of leukemia. They started treatment, but his chances of survival aren't very high.

Because Neji is at Shikamaru's side 24/7 his uncle found out about their relationship. And if there's one thing that doesn't go well with Hyuuga's it's gay relatives. Neji got kicked out of his house. Itachi and Deidara decided to take him in. Or for now just his stuff because no one can get him out of that hospital.

I've been by Neji's side for the last week, for moral support, and today I have to go back to school. I can almost hear all the questions. It's going to be a long, long, oh so very long day.

The long day starts with math. I hear the people around me whispering, but my Uchiha glare keeps them away. This is one of the rare times I'm happy to be an Uchiha.

The Uchiha glare keeps people at a distance until break time. That's when Naruto is there. And even if I try I cannot give him the Uchiha glare. It just feels wrong. Thankfully Naruto pulls me away from the others to question me. He drags me into an empty classroom.

"Why did you tell us not to visit Shikamaru? If we had gone on Friday…" Naruto's voice dies out. He's probably blaming himself for this. The idiot.

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference." Or at least I think wouldn't have. But if I tell Naruto that he'll feel even more guilty.

"But why did you lie?"

"Neji asked me to."

He looks at me confused. I'd better tell him the truth now before he decides to kick it out of me.

"You must promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

He nods.

"Neji and Shikamaru are in a relationship. Neji knew something was wrong with Shikamaru that he's been trying to hide. We both thought it would be a better idea if we went instead of you four."

Naruto is quiet for a little while, it's a lot of information to sink in at once.

"I'm sorry I lied, but I thought it was the best way for Shikamaru."

"I understand." He bites his bottom lip and looks down. "How's Shika doing?"

"Not good. He might not make it."

"Oh. And Neji?"

"He's by Shikamaru's side all the time. His uncle found out about their relationship that way and kicked him out."

"What?! Where's he supposed to live now?"

"Itachi offered to take him in and Neji accepted. He and Deidara have been talking about letting Shikamaru stay as well, if he gets better."

"I hope he does. Life just isn't the same without Shika. I tried to visit him yesterday but the nurse wouldn't allow me."

"I know. Shikamaru doesn't want visitors, it's too troublesome he says."

"That's Shika." Naruto laughs a bit.

"We'd best get out of here if we still want to eat." Just as I finish those words Naruto's stomach grumbles.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Naruto tells the others what's wrong with Shikamaru. I'm glad he does, I don't want all those questions. News spreads quickly, especially after Sakura hears what happened, so fortunately for me all the questioning looks have stopped the next class.

I'm sitting by myself in the back of the classroom. The teacher begins the lesson with telling something completely irrelevant to the subject. I get my diar… eh I mean my book with letters to Naruto out and begin to write.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I finally told you the truth about Shikamaru. And I even told you about his relationship with Neji. You reacted quite well to it. That made me happy. I know you didn't mind my brother being gay, but he wasn't one of your friends. It came a lot closer today. I wonder how you would react to me. maybe I should tell you. Not about loving you, but about me being bi. _

_But what if you start asking all kind of questions about how I know? Will I be able to lie to you? I don't think I will. Why did this have to happen to me?_

_I've lost my parents, I even saw them get shot. Isn't that enough bad luck for a lifetime? Why does this also happen? I just want you as a friend. You're the only one to keep me sane. Or at least you were. Now you're to one to drive me insane. _

_Why can't life be easy? Why can't a happy ending be guaranteed? Like in those sappy movies that girls love. (And Deidara also loves them, for some strange unknown reason.)_

_I wish there was this book; "Falling in love with your best friend for dummies" or something like that. That would be the best. But that would mean that life isn't out to get me. And it is in case you were doubting that._

"Uchiha! If you could pay attention it would be greatly appreciated."

I look up from my book and see the teacher staring at me angrily. I quickly hide the book under the textbook and nod. "I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again." The teacher says before explaining something about… well it has something to do with politics, I think. Not like I really care. I'm the first one out of the room when the bell rings. It's the end of the day and I can't wait to get out. Itachi said we were going to check up on Neji and Shikamaru today. I really hope Shikamaru is doing better than the last time we visited. He was so weak, he could hardly keep his eyes open.

Itachi stands against his car outside of the school building. I pass a group of girls who're giggling and ogling him. It's almost embarrassing. Can't they see his gay? Just look at his hair, and his nails. If those don't scream gay, I don't know anymore. Itachi sees me and nods to me before quietly going into the vehicle. I slide into the passenger seat beside him.

"No Deidara today?" I ask him to break the silence. Usually I enjoy the silence when Itachi and I drive somewhere. But the tension is to great now.

"He had to work in the gallery." Itachi replies.

I try to start a conversation several more times, but fail miserably each time. I'm relieved when the hospital comes into view. We walk to Shikamaru's room without talking to the nurse. We know where it is, but it's mostly to avoid the nurses from fangirling (or fanboying in some cases) over Itachi. That happened the first time Itachi came here, and we've been careful to avoid it since. Though it was really funny to see Deidara become possessive.

The doctor is checking Shikamaru's vitals when we enter the room. He's almost done and when he leaves my brother follows him. He always does that. To give me, Neji and Shikamaru some privacy and to question the doctor on Shikamaru's wellbeing. It really helps that Itachi used to study medicine before taking over my father's business.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Shikamaru. He looks better than last time luckily.

"Tired." He answered in his usual troubled voice.

"What else is new." I joke lightly before sitting taking a chair and sitting down next to Neji.

Neji holds Shikamaru's hand tightly in his own, as if Shikamaru will slip away the minute he lets go. "The doctor said that his health was improving slightly." Neji flashes a tired smile in my direction.

Before we can talk any more a nurse enters. "Excuse me, but it's time to bathe." She says to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nods before releasing Neji's hand. "It's okay. Why don't you and Sasuke go outside for a bit, get some fresh air."

"okay." Neji places a small kiss on Shikamaru's forehead. I can see it pains him to leave his love alone.

I still see that pained expression on Neji's face when we're outside. We take a seat under one of the hospital's big trees.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Last night…" I can see Neji is close to crying. "Shikamaru had a heart attack. It was terrifying. He's doing better now, but…" Neji takes a deep breath. "I almost lost him."

"I didn't know he was doing that badly." I say shocked. I want to kick myself in the head a second later. The way that came out was far from tactful.

"Me neither. The doctor said it was all very sudden. It was so horrible." He buried his head in his hands as he relived it. "They used those paddles. You know, the ones you see them use all the time in medical series. I… I really thought I had lost him. This nurse pushed me out of the room and they closed the blinds. But I saw them shock him once before they did that. It looked so painful. I can't believe they did that to him." His breathing was off. It was coming out in short puffs.

"You need to calm down, Neji." I rub his back. "I know it was horrible, but the important thing is that Shika is still alive. And he's fighting. He needs you to be strong, and I know you can be for him." We stay outside for another good fifteen minutes until Neji gets over his breakdown. When he's calm again we go back to Shikamaru's room. I see him and my brother discussing something, probably a book they both read. I don't have enough time to figure it out because Shikamaru stops talking the moment he sees Neji.

Shikamaru smiles softly at Neji and holds out his hand for Neji to take back in his own. Apparently Neji isn't the only one with a fear of abandonment. Itachi and I say our goodbyes not long after that. The drive home is less quiet then before.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" Itachi asks me.

"Shikamaru had a heart attack." I almost whisper. It sounds so scary.

"He was really close to dying, closer than Neji realizes. The doctors had almost given up."

"What?" I almost yell. I didn't know that.

"But good news is that Shikamaru is stable now, and he's doing slightly better. The medication is working as well as can be expected in this stadium. The doctor said there is still hope, but that it's better if we prepare for the worst."

I don't know how to react to that. I don't know what I'd do if Shikamaru were to die. And what would Neji do? I stare out of the window. It's all so scary.

**-TBC-**

Again, I'm sorry for the severe lack of updates. But my personal life was in the way. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated and make me very happy!


	11. ABANDONED

I'm terribly sorry but I'm not going to update this story anymore.

I'm sorry to all of you who were hoping for an update, but I just can't write for this story anymore. Maybe I will one day finish it, but I wouldn't count on it.

I hope you respect my decision. And if you don't you don't have to let me know. This was my decision and flames won't change it. They'll only be used to warm my hot chocolate.


End file.
